Unexpected Occurances
by Toasty2006
Summary: What happens when a video game playing and college going kid is kidnapped by Wesker? The ensuing story tells of such a situation. Rated M for Language and future gore.
1. Unexpected Occurrances

This is my first attempt at a Resident Evil Fan Fiction.

I don't know if it'll turn out good, but we will just have to wait and see.

Note: I do not own anything that belongs to Capcom nor Konami or Kojima Productions.

Note: I do, however, own myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Unexpected Occurrences<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I'm late!" I said breathlessly, rushing around the house to gather my things for class. It was 9:30 a.m. and I had to be in class by 8:30 a.m.<p>

"This day can't get any more worse for the wear than it already has." I said to myself, realizing in my mind that when people say that, Murphy's stupid laws kick in, just like with my toast and jam moments ago.

I stepped outside into the country air around my house and took a quick look around me. I had lived alone for a couple of years and actually was able to save the money for a small house in the middle of B.F.E. The air was thick feeling and damp. I noticed in the sky that there were many dark clouds approaching from the west, most likely a front. To the east was another set of clouds. Luckily, these were very small and hopefully wouldn't develop, but we know better, don't we. Once again, I began to regret my words. I entered my truck, placed my books and what not onto the passenger's seat, and began my trek towards town.

I couldn't stop glancing out of the window towards the clouds. "That damn storm will probably hit before I get to class, I don't want to say it, but what else? Wait….who am I talking to?" I said to myself, feeling a puzzled expression come over my face. I always seemed to find comfort in talking to myself. Come on, it's alright if you don't answer your own questions.

After awhile of driving, I had almost reached the outskirts of town. It had already began to storm, and my truck wasn't handling well against the wind. I was struggling to keep it in the middle of the road and, on top of that, the rain was heavy on the windshield and the wipers weren't doing their job quite as well as they should have.

I begun to pull into town, noticing that there weren't many others out on the road if at all. "The storm must've scared everyone off, wimps." Just then I heard a loud crashing noise and I lost control of my truck. I began to swerve around the road, out of control and almost hitting signs and other vehicles parked alongside the road.

Another loud crash was heard and once again, I was all over the road again, pulling up onto the sidewalk out of panic and a force upon the left side of the truck. I looked out my left window to see if there was anything out there, but there was nothing. Upon further inspection I could see that my side of the truck was beginning to cave in. Something unseen was ramming my truck. Once again, I was hit and my side window cracked in and the door began to loosen. Pissed and frustrated, I punched out the rest of the window to get a clearer and better look at what was trying to cause me to wreck. I still couldn't see anything, the clouds had darkened everything to an almost night-like state. I concentrated hard on what was in front of me and trying to see what was at my side.

Then, I noticed it, there was a hardly visible fine line where the rain stopped falling and began to collide with something. It appeared to be another vehicle that was quite a bit larger than my own, most likely a van. I had get away from it, or at least find a way to expose it or decommission it. Just then I remembered the gun that I had bought just a couple of weeks ago. I had placed it in the glove box and was now reaching for it as I began pulling up on the curb without noticing.

Then, again, the cloaked vehicle collided with my truck, only this time, not all of my tires were on the ground anymore. The force of the van along with the position of my truck caused my vehicle to topple over. I was thrown against the passenger side door and seen that the ground was now in the window, flattening out and grinding the metal of the truck, also shattering the window.

Inertia continued its course and the truck rolled onto its top, grinding to a halt an the sidewalk and rocking forward slightly. "Ow….damn it, son of a bitch." I said to myself as the truck stopped and I realized now that it was upside down. I looked around and seen that I was on the curb, stopped near a cemetery. "That was close, almost joined them." I said as I untangled myself and remembered my assailants and my gun. I popped open the glove box and found it, an M1911, custom ordered and assembled to a near clock like precision, much like Big Boss's in Metal Gear Solid 3. Come on, who doesn't like T.E.A.?

I pulled the weapon from its housing, turned the safety off, and pulled the slide back, opening the breach and chambering a round. As I was struggling to exit my truck, I heard the cloaked van stop and two people exited. They stopped about 100 feet ahead of my truck and were just closing their doors, the driver pulling the key from the ignition, and gathering things from the back of the van. Both were clad in all black, with tactical masks, vests, combat boots, and uniforms. I used this opportunity to clamber to my feet and take a quick glimpse at my vehicle. 16 years and all it took was two pricks to destroy it, the bastards. "How will I explain this to my professor?" I asked myself, laughing.

Just then, I seen that the two assailants were finishing up with their business. '_Gee, you'd think if they were here to kill me, they would've done it by now._' I thought to myself before taking off towards the cemetery in the rain. I weaved in and out of the headstones, trying to continue running and remain off the areas where the dead lay, I have respect for the dead. My pursuers, however, did not. As I glimpsed back I could see them trampling over whatever ground they could to reach me.

I turned to fire a shot, but missed, hitting a headstone and sending debris over the two chasers. I remembered the old abandoned factory outside of town that I could rush to give them the slip. I thought of rushing towards town, but these people were probably carrying weapons and I didn't want to risk anyone else getting caught up in my situation.

My lungs felt like they were going to burst and as I was about to give up, my suspicions were confirmed, they were carrying guns. The shot, however, sounded low caliber. Maybe they weren't here to kill me at all, but getting shot wasn't high on my list of things to do today. Kill me or not, I still had to reach that factory.

* * *

><p>Time Lapse: Five Minutes<p>

* * *

><p>"My gym teacher….would've….been…proud…of me." I struggled to say to myself as I reached the factory doors. Whether it was an adrenaline rush or fear, I had run the couple miles or so to the factory, avoiding gun shots and my heart exploding. I had somehow outrun my pursuers by a few hundred yards and that gave me time to enter and hide.<p>

I pushed on the doors as hard as I could, but to my dismay, they didn't budge. I looked down and seen a lock on the door with a chain wrapped around the handles. I picked up the assembly of metal and held it in my hand. "Damn it!" I shouted as I threw the lock and chain down against the door. I then remembered from Resident Evil Remake Barry Burton shooting the lock out the door trapping Jill in the 'sandwich' room. I then remembered reading that shooting a lock is much more complicated than one would think. "Fuck logic!" I yelled as I aimed my gun at the lock and fired. I heard a ricochet noise and the lock spun open and to the ground along with the chains.

As I begun to enter the building, they opened fire on me again, narrowly missing the back of my legs and sticking into a small wooden table inside the building. I rushed in and closed the doors and immediately after began pushing the counters and chairs against the doors.

I took a quick look around me and discovered that I was in a large lobby, littered with dust, broken objects of various sorts, and vacancy. It was extremely dark and I had only adjusted somewhat to the ambient lighting around me. I focused more on the room and seen that there were doors on either side of the main desk along with stairs leading to the upper floors. Which ever way I picked, it was better than being outside with Asshole #1 and #2.

I took my chances and headed for the doors and the left side of the room. That side of the building had looked rather large from the outside and I had a better chance of loosing them in a large area. Just as the doors I had entered shut, I heard the assailants kick the debris free from the main doors and enter the building. After their entrance, they stopped and surveyed the area around them as well.

"Which way did he go?" asked one, breathing heavily. "I don't know," said the other, "but he will probably try to give us the slip in here." he finished.

'_Just my luck, they know what I will do.' _I thought to myself, '_Better think of something else_'. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and peeked through the large crack between the door and the floor.

"You grabbed the keys, right?" asked the first.

"You think I'm an idiot? Of course I did." said the second.

'_You __**both**__ are a couple of idiots talking out loud about your plans._' I thought.

The first had a could of distinguishing features about his clothing, his mask was shaped differently and he carried a different emblem on his shoulder than the second as well as more body armor. I guess this was a sign of rank.

"You stay here then and set up motion trip wires along all entries and exits to and from this room." said the first to the second.

"Sure thing." said the second as he began to pull several objects out of one of his packs. They appeared to be small rectangular objects, shiny of course as all cool gadgets are.

'_How will those…._' I began a thought but quit when the ends of the objects shot out and formed long metallic strips with little diodes along the tops of them. He then began to place them at the bottom of all the door ways in the room. '_Never mind._' I finished.

As he began to approach my door, I held my breath as best as I could with fear of being heard. He placed the strip down in front of the door, blocking my view of the room. '_Damn it._' I thought, frustrated. I slowly began to rise from my position on the floor when the first said that he will be heading through the doors on the right side of the lobby.

'_How nice of him._' I thought to myself as silence began to fall upon the room.

I remained in my position on the floor for a moment and thought of how I should escape from here. Just then though, I felt something begin to crawl on my leg. It had little claws and was working its way up to my back. It moved off of my shorts and up to my shoulder blades. '_What the fuck is on me!_' I thought in a panic, not wanting to move and attract the attention of the second guy holding the keys to the van.

The creature began to move onto my head. I couldn't take it anymore and like a dumbass, reached up and smacked the thing off of my head. A large furry shape fell from my head and onto the floor, letting out a squeak and a scratching noise.

It was a rat. I felt relief at that realization as I have owned mice and ferrets before, these weren't much different to me. What worried me mostly was the fact that the little scuffle had attracted the second man's attention.

I could hear him moving slowly towards the door, taking caution as he drew up to the cracked open end. He slowly pushed open the door, taking care not to upset the alarm, and took a quite look inside the room. It was still dark, but I could see that the rat was making his way to the door as well.

'_I got it now. I only need to wait._' I thought to myself as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. The second man slowly and fully entered the room taking note to his corners and blind spots. He slowly began to inch towards my spot on the floor. He flicked on his flashlight and surveyed the room closer.

As he walked forward, the rat began to squeak and draw the man's attention. He quickly turned around and looked to see what was there. As he turned, I raised from my spot on the floor he heard me and turned to engage. With precision I didn't know I had at the moment, and taking advantage of the second man's confusion, disarmed him and wrapped my forearm around his neck, closing his windpipe and blocking his air flow.

The first man was too far into the other side of the building as far as I knew to even hear what was going on.

The second man continued his fight to peel me off of his back, but to no avail. Soon, after a small struggle, his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. He was out like a light.

I took this opportunity to search for his keys. They weren't in his left pocket or his right. They weren't tucked into a magazine pouch or on his vest. His vest. It was large, like thick body armor.

"Oh shit." I murmured to myself as I realized my mistake. This was the first guy. They had tricked me when I couldn't see beyond the crack between the floor and the door.

"Oh shit is right." said a voice from behind me. It was the second guy. He had waited in the lobby this whole time.

"How did you…." I started.

"Motion sensors." said the second guy. "We knew you were there, we just wanted to have fun with your arrogance.".

"Well, this sucks, and you let me waste my energy." I said, disappointed. I would've attempted disarming him, but I couldn't see him and he most likely had a gun pointed right at me.

Ignoring me, the second man reached up to his shoulder, speaking into a communications unit, "Wesker, sir, we have him." said the second man.

"Wesker?" I questioned. "Isn't he just a fictional person? As in, not real?"

"He's real," said the first, "and you're going to him." he finished as he hit me in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

><p>Don't know if that turned out well, but I just said screw it and started typing something.<p>

Maybe too slow, but it can be sped up, more detailed, less detailed, ya.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Three to One

Well, I've decided to do another chapter of my Resident Evil Fan Fiction.

I didn't expect to see a review, let alone on the first day. Thank you to Wereberus for reading and reviewing.

With out further adieu, chapter 2.

Note: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Three to One<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow damn it, that hurt!" I yelled, stumbling forward from the hit I received to the back of the head from the first's rifle. The blow had disoriented me greatly and I had dropped my gun, forgetting completely that I had it before.<p>

"How in the hell are you not out?" The first man said. He was a bit shocked at how I wasn't downed from the hit.

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my vigorously, "I've been told I have a thick skull. Maybe that's contributing to that fact."

"No matter, we have other means of bring you down." said the first, bring out a syringe loaded with an anesthetic from a pouch located on his back, "I'll just use this." he said as he lunged for me. I reached and grabbed his wrist as it dove for my neck. He reached into his pouch with his free hand again and brought out another syringe with the same substance inside, throwing that arm towards me also. I caught that one as well and we struggled for a moment as he tried to drive one of the needles into my neck.

Reflexively, I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back, dropping both syringes and gripping his gut where I had just kicked him. I reached down to grab my gun, but then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I winced and began to slowly lose my field of vision, everything blurring together and becoming one as I began to pass out.

Before I fully lost consciousness, I looked to see what had pierced me. It was the second man. He was still awake.

"How….did….." I started, beginning to feel sick to my stomach. With what vision I had left, I looked down next to the second man. On the floor was a very thin and small piece of pipe. He reached for it and took it in his hand.

"Used this to keep my airway open." he said grinning.

"Clever…..little…." I said, falling off of my feet and onto the pavement of the factory. I landed on my side and began to struggle to keep conscious as the drug did its work. My vision finally gave way and all I could feel was myself trying to crawl along the floor to the door until I fell into darkness.

An unknown time span later….

Warm, the surface on which I laid was warm. I couldn't see so well at the moment, but I knew for certain that my location had changed and I was somewhere else. Through the darkness that was my vision, I could make out that the room I was in was well lit.

Eventually, I was able to open my eyes and see my surroundings in a somewhat blurry way. The room I was in was pure white. Bland walls surrounded me and above me bright lights were burning and giving off heat somewhat, warming the room with their bright light.

I was still laying on my side, still not fully able to use my extremities to their fullest extent.

"What the hell?" I said, confused while pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Glad to see you're awake." said a voice. I couldn't see any other physical beings in the room and began to look around quickly. Suddenly I noticed a small line of black windows jutting from the wall really close to the ceiling. It was angled out and shaped like a bay window. The voice had to originate from there.

"I think you already know what I'm going to ask." I said while looking at the window with a pissed and drowsy look on my face.

"Yes, the usual; where am I, who are you, what do you want; those questions?" said the voice.

I felt that my legs were regaining their feeling and began to rise while using the wall as support.

"Yeah, what you said." I said.

"Well, seeing as you are here and have no escape, we shall tell you." the voice began, "You are in a facility belonging to the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation. I am, at the moment, only an observer."

"What are you observing?" I asked.

"That brings us to the answer for 'What do you want?'." the voice spoke. "You were brought here to be tested in combat against what we have for you to fight against. You were merely selected for this test because you were by your lonesome during the recent storm."

"So, what happens if I make it?' I asked.

"Then we move a step further with our research." the voice said.

"Well, I already know the answer for if I don't make it." I said.

"Death," said the voice, "and in the occurrence of such an event we will just find someone else for the test."

"Nice. So people are just expendable to you? How in the hell do you sleep at night?" I questioned.

"I don't sleep. My body doesn't require sleep that you pitiful humans need to survive and remain sane." said the voice.

I chuckled a little, "It sounds as though you need a little sleep yourself if you believe what you're doing is right."

"Enough talk," said the voice, "release the first wave."

Just then, I heard a mechanical humming noise and a small section of the wall rose. Darkness was all that I could see inside of the newly created opening in the wall, but I could hear something moving though. It sounded slow and uneven with its motions, as if it were a heavily intoxicated person struggling to keep in a straight line. Then, I could make out two shapes. They were human in appearance, one was tipped to the left a bit and the other seemed to be leaned forward, both of them stumbling forward slowly.

Then they emerged from the opening in the wall. From what I could see from across the room, they weren't exactly what you would call 'healthy looking'. They both appeared very pale. Their faces were blank and their eyes were empty, as if they were just display dummies in a store. The hands that hung limp on one of them were purple as if all the blood has settled in them. The stench coming off of them was that of decay. These people were dead and by this point I realized what they were. I couldn't believe it myself, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. They were zombies, blank minded vessels that were once teeming with life, now reduced to basic primal instinct and function.

"What in the hell?" I said in disbelief, staring ahead to my two adversaries.

"This is your first test." said the voice, "You must simply eliminate these two carriers to proceed."

"Don't I get a weapon?" I asked in a small panic.

"No." the voice said.

"Well this is just dandy." I said in a quiet voice, looking ahead towards the zombies. As they drew near, I could tell that they had been around for awhile. They were losing flesh in chunks and some of their scalps were showing. "At least they'll be brittle."

I strafed around them in a circle slowly, trying to figure out how to take them out. They may be brittle zombies, but they may still be strong. I began to put plans together in my head. I could attempt to rip an arm off of one of them and beat them down. I could get them close to a wall and smash their skulls into it. Or, I could just go ape shit on them. If I go gung ho on them I should at least isolate them from one another.

So that's what I did. I moved in quickly and sweep kicked one of them, knocking it to the floor. I them raised my shoe and stomped down with all my might, crushing the zombie's skull and sending blood and grey matter through the air and up my leg a little.

"Ah shit, that's disgusting." I said in disgust, realizing too late that the other was still up and alive. It had grabbed my neck and attempted to get its head close to take a chunk from me. I grabbed its arms and pulled them from my neck with all my strength, bringing them away and pushing the zombie back, following up with a straight punch to the zombie's face, causing the skull to cave in a little and some of its blood to seep through its exposed scalp.

The zombie stumbled back and fell against the wall. Feeling high from my adrenaline rush, I ran towards the creature while drawing my fist back. I reached the zombie and unleashed hell on its face, causing whatever was inside to come outside; brain, blood, skull fragments, and puss, all of it leaking onto the floor in a big puddle and sliding down the wall.

I stepped back and watched as the zombie fell into a slouched position on the floor and lay there, lifeless. I then lost my balance a little and put my hands on my knees to keep myself up.

"Holy shit." I said, finally breathing, "Good luck seeing me do that again."

"Very good," said the voice in the booth overhead, "it would appear that you completed the first task that you have been faced with."

"Your voice," I said, "it sounds familiar."

"Does it?" the voice said.

"Yes it does, Albert Wesker." I said in a mocking tone.

Silence.

"Ready the next test." the voice said.

Just then, a small drawer opened from the wall, extending out and revealing something. I walked over to it cautiously. Inside the drawer was my gun, my M1911 that I had before I was kidnapped and brought here. I reached in carefully and took my weapon. Next to it were three spare magazines and a vest to house all of this equipment. I pulled that out as well and put it all on.

The drawer slid shut and I checked my gun. I pulled out the magazine and opened the breach a little, exposing a lone bullet in the chamber. I reinserted the magazine and held the gun at my side in two hands. As soon as I finished, another drawer opened and exposed a lone fragmentation pineapple grenade. I picked it up cautiously and looked at it then at the window, pointing to the grenade.

"It is necessary." said the voice.

I nodded and tucked it onto my vest. After the small drawer shut another large door opened. Again, all that was visible to me was darkness. Then I heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps, as if what ever was behind the cloak of darkness carried itself heavily, and it was coming out. A hand reached out and grabbed the left side of the door frame. The hand appeared normal and there were no distinguishing characteristics about it. Then the other hand emerged, only it wasn't exactly a hand. It was a large hand with bone coming through the finger tips, each ending in a point with the inside parts of the bone protrusions angling in to form razor edges. Then its head was brought into the light. It was clearly bald, that being the only noticeable feature about it other than the fact that this creature had no lips, only a huge 'smile' on its face.

The rest of it emerged. The rest of the Tyrant. It was Umbrella's first model.

"You gotta be fucking kidding." I said in dismay, looking at the unfair opponent in front of me.

It then took interest in me, beginning to proceed towards me, stretching its clawed hand open and looking at me.

"Ah shit." I cursed as I began to backpedal to keep away from the monstrosity. I brought my pistol up and aimed at its head, squeezing the trigger and sending a 9mm hollow point into its head. The bullet hit and caused its head to snap back a bit, but merely drew blood and mushroomed, falling from its head and onto the floor. I fired another, then another, trying to hit its eyes and blind it. I emptied a mag into it, missing my intended targets and only pissing it off. I reached into my vest, pulled out a magazine, released the old one, and inserted the new one and hitting the slide release before the old magazine hit the ground. Practice makes perfect.

Before I could re-aim, the tyrant had gained ground on me and attempted to put its claws through my abdomen. I jumped back and did a roll backwards, turning to face the creature once more.

'_What is this thing's weak point? Everything has one!_' I thought. I looked at it closely. The heart was exposed and beating evenly, pumping blood through it, keeping it alive. '_Of course it's the heart, it's usually __**always **__the damn heart_' I thought. I then aimed at its heart and shot a few hollow points into it. This shredded nice sized holes into its heart, causing blood to spill to the floor with a little bit of it flowing out with each beat of the heart. This didn't slow down the creature much and once again, it raced towards me.

This time, it picked me up with its human hand and threatened to impale me with its larger hand. I though quickly and frantically, remembering the grenade that I had been given. I reached up to my vest quickly and pulled the grenade lose. Unfortunately, the pin of the grenade was stuck on my vest and it was pulled and the handle was released. Quickly, I took the grenade into me right hand and shoved it into the tyrant's heart, the hollow points already having dug holes into the tissue. The tyrant released me in pain and I clambered to the floor. I scurried away and picked up the body of one of the zombies I had previously slain and held it in front of me from the floor. Then, the grenade went off. Shrapnel had flown from it and embedded itself into almost anything that wasn't covered. I heard a thud, telling me that the tyrant had fallen.

I pushed the zombie off of myself and looked at the damage that was done. The grenade had opened the tyrant's left side, exposing what was left of the spinal column. The little bit of the head that remained was opened and ground into a bloody paste with small bits hanging from what was left. The blast had turned the parts that weren't attached into what appeared to be hamburger, just shredded meat and bone. I gagged slightly and then sat on the floor roughly, exhausted.

"Well, well." said the voice, "It would appear that you survived."

"Yes, it would appear so." I said, exchanging the current magazine with a full one and putting the half empty one back into my vest. "Now, are you going to tell me who you are, or was I right?"

Then yet another door opened up into the room and a man entered. He was dressed in a black sweat shirt-style shirt that was worn tight and with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt had a faint diamond pattern to it. On his hands he wore black gloves. He wore pants of the same color along with below-knee-high boots, which were also black. On his face he wore sunglasses and a neutral expression on his face. His hair was blonde an slick back. It was who I thought it was. I was doomed.

"It would appear so that you were correct, Mr. Wilt" said Wesker.

* * *

><p>Well, that has concluded the second chapter. Once again, I might have been able to do better, but it's still good in my opinion. If you don't think so, there are many others to read.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Villain

Long-ass time since my last chapter, huh? Had writer's block for a while there and was busy reading other's work, but I got something rolled out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. If I did I would take it back to its roots and do the obvious; bring Wesker back.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Villain<p>

* * *

><p>I gripped my 1911 closely and tightly to my chest, keeping the barrel pointed outwards just a bit, ready to aim and fire. Wesker noticed this and changed his stance as well, going defensive and rushing towards me. The distance between us was 20 feet, then 10, then inches.<p>

Wesker appeared at my side and grabbed the top of the barrel of my gun with his right hand while elbowing me in my stomach with his left arm. I didn't lose the grip on my gun, but the pain and having the wind knocked out of me caused me to collapse. I fell on my back and immediately tried to aim at him and squeezed off a few rounds, all of them missing their mark. I got up as fast as I could, regaining my breathing.

For retaliation, Wesker appeared next to me again and performed a sweep kick, knocking me off of my feet and causing me to fall forward. Before I could reach the ground, I felt him bring his elbow down on my back and push me into the ground. I turned my head to the side to keep my face from being smashed and tried to put my arms out. This softened my fall a bit, but not much.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Wesker asked mockingly, seemingly bored. I didn't respond verbally, I rolled over and brought my foot up in an attempt to kick him, but he dodged of course, moving out of the way and moving in to punch me in the stomach from above. I rolled again and stood up in a fighting position, holstering my gun. "So, it's going to be like this, isn't it? Fine, I'll end this quickly."

Wesker rushed forward and threw a straight punch towards my face. I anticipated this and moved to my right slightly and caught his right arm with my left. I then grabbed him by the throat and pushed with my right and pulled with my left while kicking his feet from underneath him, sending him to the ground. "You'll pay for that!", I could hear him say as he got up from the floor, eyes glowing from behind his glasses.

"Getting pissed, Wesker?", I taunted from a safe distance, keeping my stance and concentrating on him.

He was clearly not enjoying this and was going to attempt to knock me out quick. I couldn't let that happen, I had to stun him and reach the exit. He rushed me again and hooked me in the jaw with his left fist and again with his right in the other side of my face. I spun and fell to the ground, feeling the pain rush to my face. I chuckled a little to counteract the pain and to show that whatever Wesker did, it wouldn't work.

"Ha, didn't even hurt." I lied, standing up and entering my stance again. "You're almost as bad as Redfield." I heard Wesker say, almost to himself.

"Redfield?" I feigned ignorance, "Who's Redfield?"

"A rat that I need to purge from this world." Wesker growled, showing up next to me and grabbing me by the throat. He picked me up and began to run me to the wall, slamming my back into it and trying to choke me out. I could feel my air supply cut off and my throat begin to hurt from his grasp as well as my vision fading. As I looked towards the door I began to lose hope. I couldn't let this happen, I had to escape. A smile appeared across Wesker's face.

"Feeling drowsy, Mr. Wilt?" Wesker laughed as he tightened his grip. I struggled to speak "Nope...just gettin' warmed up".

"Shame," he said "I need you alive, and it would be a waste to end your existence here."

I couldn't let him win. Feeling anger towards losing to him, I began to struggle more in his grip and reached for his hand. I grabbed his thumb with my hand and yanked back, breaking his thumb in the process and causing him to pull his hand back in pain, releasing and dropping me to the floor. I coughed and rubbed my throat, looking at the door. I got up and ran for it as fast as I could. I had lost strength and couldn't breathe well and this made me slower, slower than I wanted to be. Wesker would reach me in an instant and most likely kill me or bash me unconscious.

Behind me, I could hear him snap his finger back into place just as I reached the door. I ran through the thresh hold and closed the panel shut, trapping Wesker inside. I could hear him pounding on the door but I ignored this and ran through the hall, trying to find an escape.

"You're making a grave mistake," I heard Wesker shout, anger very noticeable in his voice, "you won't make it out alive!"

"Better I take my chances out here than in there with you." I said, beginning my trip through the facility as Wesker attempted to smash through the door panel.

The halls were nothing but white: lights, floors, walls, doors; all were white. There were no distinguishing characteristics about anything and it was easy to get lost.

I pulled my gun from its holster and checked it over. I had four bullets left and one whole spare clip with a half empty one. I needed more firepower. There had to be an armoury around here somewhere, being Umbrella they had to have some way of dealing with 'accidents'.

Halls turned corners, spit up, came to four-way intersections. This was bullshit, I was getting nowhere fast. Before long, I lost my way. I had no clue where I was. I was lost in this labyrinth these people called home. In the distance, I could hear a loud crashing noise and something heavy fall over. Wesker had broken out of the room.

Red lights unfolded from the ceiling and began to flash as speakers hidden away began to produce an alarm. This had just turned into a shitstorm. Wesker's employees would no doubt be swarming me in no time. "Find him!" heard someone shout from one direction, "He's over here!" I heard from another direction.

"Shit..." I cursed to myself. I looked for an escape. After running a few feet, I came to a door. I ran in and shut it just as footsteps rounded the corner and ran past. I collapsed against a wall and sat on the floor.

The room was dark, absolutely dark, I couldn't see a thing. The room smelled like cleaning oil. I reached to the vest that I had been given a while ago and fumbled for a light. In one of the pockets, I found a small LED light and flicked it on. I shined it around the room.

"Holy shit..."

Guns. Guns everywhere. They were on the walls, in racks, on tables, everywhere. Guns of all shapes and sizes. They had AUGs, M4s, a few M60s, a couple of Mosin Nagants, MP5s; the list went on. I felt like a child in the toy store at Christmas time. I never seen so many cold steel deliverers of death. They also had ammo stockpiled in boxes.

I stood up and took one of the AUGs; compact but with a nice barrel length, a semi auto shotgun, a couple of flash grenades, and some ammo for all of my weapons. I searched for the right calibers and found some clips. I began to load them, all that my vest would hold.

As I loaded the clips, I noticed that the bullets weren't bullets. They resembled bullets, but instead of the usual type, these were loaded with small pieces of glass. Inside this glass was a little syringe loaded with the liquid used to knock me out earlier. "Hmm," I said to myself, "guess they don't want to kill their 'babies'". I loaded them anyway, I needed something to defend myself with.

After loading up, I grabbed my light, crouched near the door, loaded my shotgun and turned the handle

I opened the door slowly and peeked out, nothing. I stepped into the hall cautiously with my shotgun in front of me, loaded with tranquilizer slugs. Some of the corridors were short, but others stretched on and those were for the AUG to handle.

I began walking down the hall, aiming down the sights as well as sticking to the side with the most doors, if I needed make-shift cover, it was there.

Just as I was within ten feet of the corner, three armed guards approached. I crouched quickly and fired as fast as I could into all of them and missing one, using up four shells. I reloaded and pressed on slowly.

I eventually came to an office hall. Tacked onto the wall was a map. According to the map, I was five stories below the surface of the Earth and was near a staircase. I pocketed the map and moved towards the stairs. I faced no opposition heading to and up the staircase.

Once I reached the top, however, there was a line of guards waiting for me down the hall. I opened a door quickly and crouched behind it, blocking their shots. I pulled out one of my flash grenades and pulled the pin, keeping a grip around the body and handle.

The guards ceased fire and began to maneuver towards me. I then let the handle go and threw the grenade, sending all of them running back to the end of the hall. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the bang. The grenade went off and disoriented all of the guards sending them in all directions and causing some to run into each other. I used this opportunity to step out and unleash hell.

I fired the AUG into the group and used up two clips in the process, I had two left. "Whew," I said, looking at the unconscious guards, "I'd say that today, I'm one badass mother fucker."

After admiring my handy work, I moved on. I had to reach the surface quick, no doubt Wesker was hearing all the commotion as I moved along. "Where is that old man anyway?" I asked myself quietly.

Just then, a blur came out of my peripheral vision. I ducked and rolled to the side and turned towards my assailant. I stopped rolling and looked up, unsheathing my shotgun, folding the grip in on the AUG, and putting one in each hand. It was a T-103, Mr. X.

"What the hell?" I said as I stood up., "I thought Leon cooked your ass?"

Mr. X responded by trying to ram me with its shoulder. I dodged this as well and made my way down the hall with Mr. X in close pursuit. He persisted in trying to punch me as we ran, putting large dents in the walls. I noticed this and fear set in a little, just a little. I've been in worse.

I threw down my AUG and shotgun and began to run down the hall, they were going to be useless against him.

As we ran, I noticed an office room to my right. I stopped suddenly and ducked under the Tyrant and made my way into the room. The room was full of cubicles and was actually painted in blue and had nice carpet, probably to keep employees at ease. The room, as any other room in the complex, was deserted. According to the map, there was a door at the other end that would take me to a hall with my next staircase.

Behind me, the door came flying off of its hinges and flew into a cubicle. Quickly and quietly I made my way to a cubicle in the back of the room and hid there. Outside, the Tyrant began searching the cubicles one-by-one. I imagined it would smash them, but it was probably trying to maintain a low profile. As I thought of an escape plan, I seen some documents sitting on the desk. I examined them. They had details of a project that Wesker was setting up along with a map of North America and some circles and coordinates. Pictures of missiles and chemical equations littered the pages.

"_What the hell..._" I wondered to myself, "_not another doomsday plan._" I pocketed those as well and looked up, just in time to see Mr. X lace his fingers together and bring them above his head. Quickly, I pulled out my 1911 and opened fire on his face. Somehow, the bullets ricocheted, but still it stepped back and clutched his face in discomfort. I took this opportunity to run for it and head for the stairs. I had to get out of here, soon, and find out what Wesker was up to this time. I had to find Chris and Jill. If Wesker exists in this world, then so can they.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter. I followed what Wereberus said and started thinking of a nice plot. This may not be great, but it feels good to write this out, almost like a movie. Anyway, I'm babbling, review if you wish, criticism is appreciated as well as ideas. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

A minor observation; anyone ever notice none of the main characters in Resident Evil smoke? Ever?

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Chase<p>

* * *

><p>"Persistent asshole, aren't you?" I said towards the advancing tyrant, who was fast approaching.<p>

I quickly made my way through the carpeted office and out the other side into the tiled and white hall. "_White, everything is always white in these places._" I thought as I ran down the hall.

Just then Mr. X punched through the wall in front of me, sending dust and debris into my face and me to the ground. Mr. X seized this opportunity to pick me up by my throat and attempt a punch.

Before he could though, I put my 1911 against the inner part of its elbow and fired a couple rounds. The bullets amazingly broke through and the tyrant was forced to drop me. I quickly rose to my feet and stepped back a bit. Then, with a running start and all my strength, I tackled Mr. X and tried to bring him down. This caused it to lose its balance. I then simply kicked one of its knees in from the inside, causing its knee to buckle and cave, sending it to the ground.

Upon this chance I began to run again down the hall. I checked my map quickly; I was on BF4 and the exit was on BF1. I had a long way to go.

As I proceeded down the hall further, my lack of stamina rushed to me as well as the adrenaline taking its toll. My heart began beating too hard and I almost lost consciousness, my vision becoming dark and blurry. I had to clutch the wall to maintain balance.

After a moment the feeling subsided and I pressed on, knowing Mr. X wasn't far behind. Eventually, I came to a stairwell. It led to the BF3 floor. Upon my exit from the stairs a voice came over the PA system.

"Mr. Wilt, why must you be so difficult?" I heard Wesker say with annoyance in his voice.

"_Because I can._" I thought to myself.

"So, you've chosen to remain silent

"What, who?" I said sarcastically.

"You're trying my patience Mr. Wilt. That is not wise of you." Wesker warned, still sounding annoyed.

"What in the hell do you want with me?" I nearly yelled, not wanting to give my position away to Mr. X. I was becoming frustrated with having to run my ass off and listen to the Devil.

"There were many before you, and all failed to so much as put down our failed tyrant." Wesker explained, "I've been looking for someone with the survival skills sufficient enough to be able to move on to the next step; eliminating the BSAA and those connected."

"Why?" I questioned as I began walking towards the next staircase. I had to get out.

"They have managed to ruin me before, stopping me short of cleansing this Earth of those unworthy to dwell on it." Wesker said.

"And what makes you think that someone would willingly wipe out an organization that stops pricks like you from destroying mankind?" I asked, still walking throughout the halls, checking behind me for anything coming my way.

"I have a new virus, much like the one that I used long ago, to give to the one that makes it past the tyrant." Wesker told me, "It contains a failsafe that, if that person were to disobey me, would shut down their vital organs causing heart failure and the brain to cease functioning."

"Why in the hell are you doing this to people when you could just go after them yourself?" I asked.

"Why risk my life when I can put someone else on the line?" Wesker said.

"True." I said finding the door to the staircase.

Just as I reached the door, however, a metal barrier slammed down in front of it.

"What the hell?" I said, jumping back and landing on my ass from the shock of almost being crushed.

As I picked myself back up I could hear it coming down the hall, Mr. X. It didn't waste any time and began to run down the hall after me. I looked around for an escape, there was nowhere to go. I had to fight this big bastard.

Mr. X closed the gap between us and attempted a punch to my face. I ducked and ran around him, heading down the hall. A little down the hall on the ceiling I saw a thin panel open. I quickly stopped and stood back as a metal door fell from the ceiling out of the opening and crashed onto the floor, cracking it a little from the impact and sending little chips from the floor into my face.

I turned away from the door and was met with a fist to my stomach from Mr. X, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to stagger. I stumbled out of the way of another punch once again aimed at my face and tried to regain my breathing. I ran to the other end of the hall.

"There's got to be a way to put him down that doesn't cause mutation on his part." I said to myself.

"Unlikely." I heard Wesker scoff.

"Fuck off." I spat at the ceiling.

I finally reached the other end of the hall, coming face-to-face with the first metal door again. I turned around and watched as Mr. X ran towards me.

"Come on, you big bastard." I said, keeping my head against the door, "Come on, hit me."

It came closer.

"Hit me."

Closer.

"Come on, hit me."

Even closer.

"Hit me!"

Mr. X threw his punch towards my face. I ducked and watched his hand plunge into the metal door, causing his hand to become lodged on the other side due to the bending of the metal.

He reached for me with his free hand, but I moved out of the way and ran behind him. With Mr. X still stuck, I jumped on his back and wrapped my arm around its neck.

Quickly, I pulled myself up closer to Mr. X's head with my arm wrapped around his throat. After I was close enough I pulled out my flashlight and held it with me teeth. I grabbed my 1911 and pushed it against Mr. X's shoulder and opened fire. As the bullets ripped into its arm it opened its mouth to cry out in pain.

I dropped my gun and grabbed the flashlight. As quick as I could I took the flashlight and shoved it into the tyrant's mouth. I pushed the flashlight down its throat, causing the creature to gag. Then, I wrapped my other arm around its neck and squeezed with both arms, totally blocking its airway.

Mr. X quickly retracted its arm from the door, nearly severing its hand in the process and causing blood to begin raining from its hand. It tried reaching for me, tried to pull me off, but it couldn't reach. It then tried throwing its back against the wall, using all of its force to try and flatten me, so I merely pushed myself up the wall with my legs.

Just then though, Mr. X's hand began to "repair" itself. I could see the arm beginning to increase in size and the fingers on the hand beginning to split as the claws came from them. I didn't let up though, I was going to kill this asshole of a monster.

Even though Mr. X's hand was mutating, it was still losing a lot of blood and it still couldn't breathe. The combination of the two caused it to buckle and fall to ground on its face. I could feel the tyrant's neck turning cold as the life began to fade from it. As a last attempt to peel me off of its back, Mr. X's mutated arm bent backwards and one of its claws went into my back. The claw missed my spine, but it caused me to cry out in pain as well as tense up, squeezing its neck even more

After a minute or so of holding on, Mr. X quit struggling. It was dead. How dead I wasn't sure, so to be sure, I staggered over to the spot where Mr. X's hand went through. When he pulled his hand back through this caused some of the metal to bend back into the hall, weakening it at the seam.

I broke a piece off in the shape of a triangle and about a quarter of an inch thick and headed over to the tyrant's body. I placed a corner of the metal piece into it neck and raised my foot. Just then it let out a loud and gargled roar. Both being scared shitless by the sudden noise and wanting to end it, I stomped onto the scrap. The metal piece sliced into its neck causing some blood to rush onto the floor and a snapping sound to replace the roar.

After stomping vigorously for a couple of seconds I stood back away from the body and leaned against the wall. The head hung on loosely by some grizzle and skin, rolling off to one side because of the imbalance caused by the nose. Just to make sure, fighting through the haze taking my vision I stood over the body and kicked its head, the skin ripping and causing it to fly down the hall, rolling to the unfazed metal door and into it as the door slowly rose.

I paid no mind to it for the moment and glanced at the wall I leaned on. About where my middle back was, was blood. A lot of it. That must've explained why my vision was fading, blood loss. I fell back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

From the risen door I could see Wesker's men come through the hall and towards me. Lazily I reached for the scrap from the door I used to sever Mr. X's head and held it out in front of me . One of the soldiers kicked the metal piece from my hand and stood back. He reached to his belt and pulled a microphone from it.

"Wesker, sir, we've got him." said the soldier into the mouth piece.

"Good. Take him to the lab, but do it quickly. I can't have him bleed out." I heard Wesker say back.

"Yes sir." the soldier said before putting the microphone back.

The first soldier told two others to carry me. One grabbed my left arm, the other grabbed my right, and they dragged my away. As I was being dragged away, I could see the door at the other end of the hall raise up.

"Shut the hell up." I mumbled, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I need to start adding humor. I can't hold a candle to the other storied, but I think I did alright. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, it's good for you anyway.<p> 


	5. Electric Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I have decided to name the chapters after songs that I have heard over the years. I'll try to find one with a name that matches what the chapter is about, but the lyrics might not match up.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Electric Eye Judas Priest<p>

* * *

><p>I could feel myself beginning to wake up. A faint beeping was heard to my right as well as the sound of an oxygen machine to my left. I could smell floor cleaner as well as that odd smell that always accompanies hospitals.<p>

Once my eyes were fully open I noticed my surroundings. There were white walls and ceilings. I looked to the floors and noticed patterns of gold, gray, and white colored tiles as well as brown trim along the walls. There was a window to my right, looking out into a late-morning day along with trees and grass as well as other buildings beyond the trees. I could feel a slight chill in the room. Winter was on its way.

As I tried to sit up I noticed that I was still wearing my shorts and shoes, but no shirt. I then saw the I.V. in my arm as well as something to check my pulse attached to my finger. I had oxygen tubes up my nose as well.

I peeled the oxygen tubes out of my nose and pulled the pulse device from my finger. I almost hopped off the bed, but my head began to feel swimmy and my vision blurred slightly. My stomach ached greatly as well.

"Sir, please remain on the bed," I could hear a woman say from behind me, "you've lost a lot of blood and it may be a day or so before you recover."

"How?", I asked, trying to turn around.

"You were in an accident, not far from the hospital," said the woman, gently pushing me back around. From what I saw of her, she was a nurse. "Someone hit you pretty hard and caused your vehicle to turn over." she explained, "Apparently your glove box came open and you landed on a knife you had in the truck. It caused a large wound on your back and you suffered trauma to your abdominal area as well. There was little internal bleeding"

I took a few moments to process all of that; an accident, my truck flipping, a knife wound, stomach pains. After a little while had passed, it all hit me, everything that happened came back. I remembered everything that happened between the wreck and now. The chase to the old factory, the fight with the B.O.W.s and Wesker, and killing Mr. X. The one thing that had me baffled was that Wesker was using an Umbrella facility. I thought he betrayed them too.

For a brief second I remembered the room with guns and I almost started drooling. The nurse noticed my expression.

"I don't recall finding any brain trauma, however." she said, staring at my face. I snapped out of my trance and seen the look on her face.

"Sorry, just remembered something, that's all." I said.

"About the crash?" she asked.

"No," I lied, "happened too fast I guess."

She was going to ask more questions, but before she could speak the phone in the hall rang. Hearing this she walked quickly from the room and headed for the phone. I sat on the bed in silence. What was I going to do now? I remembered passing out in the facility, but I also remembered what Wesker said about a new virus. It was just like his, but it allowed him to keep the subject in check by shutting them down internally if they disobeyed.

"_Do I have it?_" I wondered to myself. As a test I reached for my back where Mr. X impaled me. Before I could reach the bandage, though, the nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, but you have a call." the nurse informed me with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Who?" I asked, feeling a little relieved that someone was calling for me.

"They didn't identify themselves as friends or family, but they seem to know you." she informed me, "I told them you are in no condition to walk, but they really wish to speak with you. Do you want to speak with them?"

"Sure, I can manage," I told the nurse as I attempted to stand, "But my I have a shirt to wear?"

"Sorry but we don't have any more extra clothing besides gowns." she said while walking over to a bin, "But we still have your shirt. It's got a hole and dried blood on it though. Do you still want it?"

"Yes, please." I said, finally standing and using the bed for support. She handed me my shirt and removed the I.V. in my arm. I put my shirt on. "Thanks." I told her. Damn I hated getting blood on my clothes. All it would do is crust up and become gritty.

After I donned my shirt, I followed the nurse into the hall. When we reached the phone I picked it up and put it to my ear, holding the phone with one hand and using the desk as support with the other. As I put the phone to my ear the nurse walked away.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Mr. Wilt, I would assume that you have recovered, no?" Wesker replied though the phone.

"Well, not fully." I began, keeping my voice from hearing range of others around me, "Thanks to your fat-ass bouncer that chased me around your little club house and your goons that trashed my truck, I can barely walk and I'm without a damn vehicle. Other than that...everything seems to be going quite well."

"Mr. Wilt your truck is none of my concern," Wesker spoke with a harsh tone, "I am merely concerned with the fact of whether or not my investment is alive or not."

"Well, you're hearing my voice, aren't you?" I said.

"Your use of sarcasm confirms that you are well enough to continue on." Wesker said, "A vehicle will be dispatched to your location within the quarter hour. You are to wait outside the hospital. The delivered vehicle will serve as your transportation from now on. It should do more than compensate for your loss. Inside will be further instructions as well as your phone."

"Ok Mr. Boss-man-sir or whatever." I said, sounding annoyed. I was still pissed about losing my truck, a 1996 Ford Ranger. The fact that it was kept this long just to be lost as quickly as it was wasn't a happy thought.

"Oh, and before I forget," Wesker added, "I took the liberty of giving you the virus I developed after you lost consciousness. You may experience improvement in your senses and abilities after some time, but remember that deviating from my plans or disobeying me..." as he said that I could feel a sharp pain go through my chest, exactly where my heart was, causing me to clutch my chest and fall to the desk with my elbow, "...will result in your termination. Is that clear?"

Shortly after he said that, the pain ceased, "Yeah...sure..I understand." I said almost breathlessly.

"Good, then this conversation is over." After that the line went dead.

Carefully and slowly, while supporting myself with the counter, I placed the phone back on its base and turned towards the nurse as she approached me.

"Are you ok, sir?" the nurse asked me, concern in her voice, "I seen that you were having trouble."

"I'm fine," I said, pushing myself away from the desk and standing on my own, "they said that they would take me home."

"If you're sure, then sign this form." the nurse said, handing me a form releasing me from the hospital. I filled the form out and handed it back to her. "Have a nice day." she said before leaving.

"You too." I said back as I headed through the halls to the door. I had to refer to maps because I had never been here before.

As I passed through the halls I received looks from the other patients and patrons, most likely because of hole and blood on my shirt. I ignored these looks and headed out the front doors of the hospital and into the parking lot.

It was a little chilly and breezy outside, but I ignored this as well and walked to a bench just outside that look over the parking lot. There I waited for my transport to arrive.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of waiting, two cars pulled into the parking lot and approached the front, where I was currently sitting. One was an unmarked vehicle that closely resembled a Lincoln, painted entirely in black with chrome rims. Aside from these features, the car appeared to be stock. The other vehicle, however, was what really grabbed my attention. As it drew closer I could see it perfectly, a 1969 302 Ford Boss Mustang. It had an orange paint job with black decals and chrome rims. It 'purred' as it pulled closer.<p>

Both vehicles parked one behind the other in front of the parking lot. From the Boss a man emerged from the driver's seat. He was clad in attire commonly associated with secret agents as well as sunglasses. He wasn't Wesker, but clearly an associate of his. I stood up and walked towards him.

As he approached me he tossed the keys towards me. I caught them as he spoke.

"Remember, we have surveillance on you, stray from the plan and you will die, understood?" he said.

Stunned at what I was given as a replacement I merely nodded my head.

"Good," the agent said as he gestured to the Mustang, "enjoy."

After he spoke he approached the Lincoln and got in the passenger seat. When he closed the door the Lincoln drove away, leaving me with the greatness before which I stood.

I walked towards the car in front of me and studied it, never seeing an actual one of them in real life. After enjoying the cosmetics of the beauty I entered the driver's seat and closed the door.

Inside I discovered that the car was a manual transmission. I also seen that on the passenger seat was a plastic bag with a slip of paper and my phone. I pulled out my phone and the slip of paper. On the paper was written "Drive home and await a phone call. Expect it tonight at 9:30." I went to put the paper down but I noticed more written on the bottom. "P.S. If you enter the main road by 12:30 a.m. satellite scans show no highway patrol activity. We prefer that you arrive home quickly." That was all that was written. I looked at the clock. 12:25 a.m..

"Oh shit yeah," I said excitedly as I pushed the clutch in, turned the key, and brought life into the car in which I sat. "Here we go."

Cruising home at 150 mph made my day.

And there were no other cars.


	6. Angry Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

I must say, thanks for all of the reviews. It makes me feel great that people actually enjoy my story.

To those reviewing; read each other's stories too. You guys write some great stories as well and I myself am awaiting updates.

Also, I recommend the songs that I put in my chapter titles, they are from my favourites and are quite awesome (chapters 5 and up).

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Angry Again Megadeth<p>

* * *

><p>Aside from sharp turns, the way home was all a blur. When you're cruising home at 150 mph, you don't really see much in the way of scenery. Besides, they did say that they'd prefer me to arrive home as soon as possible, and Wesker having control over my vital functions didn't give me much of a choice in the matter.<p>

"_An order is an order, I suppose._" I thought to myself as I pulled into the drive-way of my house. My house was just a small one story house in the middle of no-where. It was white with vinyl siding and a small concrete porch. It lacked a garden, mostly due to my lack of desire to have one, and it had a few trees in the yard. To this day I have yet to identify them. Above me, storm clouds were setting in, blocking out the sun.

I parked the car in my usual spot close to the house and killed the engine. I gathered the plastic bag from the passenger seat and tucked it under my arm as I locked the car and shut door. Something didn't feel right as I walked up to the front door of my house. The house felt occupied, as if someone was inside.

"_Probably one of Wesker's goons here to give me further instructions_." I thought, annoyed at the breech in my privacy. Now that Wesker wanted to use me as a tool for some plan he had I basically had forfeited my rights to be in peace. Annoyed thoughts aside I decided to check the door just in case before I decided to hunt for the spare.

Unsurprisingly, the knob turned and the door released and opened without a problem. Instead of opening the door all of the way, I stepped to the side and looked in through what was open. Nothing but my couch and a small corner of my living room greeted my vision as I began to slowly open the door further, examining the room for any oddities.

After a few moments, I had viewed the entire room and opened the door entirely. There was nothing present in the room besides what has been there for as long as I know.

I had a couch that was placed against the wall at the front of the house away from any windows. In front of it was a small coffee table that held the remotes for the various electronic devices in the room as well as my Playstation 3 controllers. Further into the room was my television placed on another small table to keep off of the floor. Next to it was my PS3, sitting in the 'up' position with my stack of games and movies next to it.

I stepped into my house and shut the door. After the door was closed, I noticed a small, almost inaudible sound coming from the back of the room. It was the television. Someone had used it not too long before I had arrived. I walked up to it to see how warm it was. Upon touching it I could feel a little bit of heat radiating from it. As I looked away from it and into the kitchen, I saw someone sitting at the kitchen table.

Reflex directed me to stand back and hold the keys to the mustang in front of me as if they were knives, pinching one of them between my thumb and index finger. As I stood back the shape reached up to its face and pulled something away. This action revealed two red eyes, appearing to float in the air like orbs. The figure's hand motioned to an empty chair at the table.

"Sit." spoke the figure. The voice and the eyes revealed the figure to be Wesker. I could barely see, but he was clad in his 'midnight' uniform.

"First tell me why you're in my house." I replied, lowering my arm holding the keys.

"To merely learn about my newest associate and to give them their next set of instructions." Wesker said as thought it was alright to enter someone's home without their permission, "Your question has been answered. Now, sit." he pointed to the chair once again.

"Fine." I said as I walked over and sat down, annoyed still at my privacy loss. "Also, why were you using my t.v.?" I asked, pointing my thumb back at the device and placing the keys to car and the plastic bag on the table.

"This." Wesker said as he slid something across the table to me. I couldn't see what it was very well due to the lack of light so I stood up to turn the light on. Once light filled the room and showed me what I was holding, I nearly shat my pants.

He had found it, my copy of Resident Evil 5.

"I was looking through your entertainment selection and came across that particular case." Wesker explained, pointing to the game's case in my hand. "The two individuals pictured on the front caught my attention; Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar."

"And?" I questioned.

"What was contained within the disc interested me as well," Wesker said, "the entire mission of Chris and Sheva when they were in Africa as well as their...interventions into my plans."

"You mean your 'crazed-asshole-who-wants-to-take-over-the-world plans?" I replied insultingly, suddenly feeling myself losing contact with the ground and lifted into the air by my throat and forced into the wall that separated my kitchen and living room, dropping the case in the process.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience with you and your remarks!" Wesker almost shouted, staring at me with his inhuman eyes.

"Did you forget what happened last time you tried to strangle me?" I said, pretending to break my own thumb.

"If you attempt such an action again your neck and everything around it will turn to dust." Wesker said, obviously pissed, "Understand?"

"Yeah," I choked. Upon hearing that, Wesker dropped me to the floor. Wesker walked back to his place at the table and sat back down. After a few moments of gasping for air I was able to stand. I picked up the case and tossed it onto the table, sitting back in my chair and positioning it away from the table a bit.

"In the conclusion of it all," Wesker continued as if nothing happened, "there was a detail that was quite inaccurate; my death."

"I can see that." I replied, still standing against the wall. "What actually happened then?"

"While I was still shot from the cargo bay of the B-2, it never crashed." Wesker explained, "The angle at which the plane was shown in the...game, was inaccurate. After I was ejected from the bay they must have closed the door and regained control of the plane."

I nodded as Wesker continued to explain more.

"As for me, I found myself in a small village on the island that held the non-existent volcano you see presented in the game. From there, well, I may have told you too much already."

"So where do I come in? Why ruin my life over something between you and them?" I asked while gesturing to him and then outside as if Chris and Sheva were there.

"You will merely be the tool that will help me accomplish what I started in Africa." Wesker said.

"What, spread Uroboros? Have you even put that much thought into what you are doing?" I questioned, anger present in my voice, "Even if there were people left, what in the hell are you going to do when there is hardly anyone that lives?"

"Once those unworthy of existence have been extinguished from this world and those that are worthy remain, we will build a new world with a far superior race than humans." Wesker explained, his eyes glowing brighter and redder with anger, "If you continue to test me you will not live to see it."

"So what is keeping you from ending me then? Aren't there more people out there that you can use as puppets?" I yelled, standing up and pointing outside, nearly knocking over my chair in the process.

Wesker remained silent for a few moments, letting his anger vent from his as he tapped his fingers on the table. I stood and tried to calm down as well, but it was proving to be difficult. After a while his finally spoke.

"I've tested others before you, dozens of others, tested them in combat against different B.O.W.s to see how they fared." Wesker said, seemingly calmer.

"And?"

"Some were killed in the first room, others by the T-103. You were the only one to kill all of them." he said.

"Pfft, figures. The one time I succeed at something really difficult and for it to have been for some nut's world domination plan." I said annoyed, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"In other words; you only remain breathing because I need you for my plans to succeed." Wesker said coldly, "The virus I gave you is to merely give you a slight edge and to keep you on a leash."

"Slight edge?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yes, only a small increase in what you can do now. Your healing is faster and you can react and move a little quicker than usual, but for reasons that should be clear you aren't all-powerful as I am." Wesker said as he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table.

"Hmm, I see, and why pit people against various B.O.W.s? You haven't released anything else, have you?" I asked, stepping forward and uncrossing my arms.

"You have a map in your pocket, yes?" Wesker gestured to my pocket. I reached into it and felt the map I found in the facility with the locations of hidden missile silos. The sound of paper moving around made it obvious to him I had it.

"Give it to me, now." Wesker commanded, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, I pulled the map from my pocket and handed it to him.

"This map," he said, "gives the locations of the missile silos I have hidden away, preparing missiles filled with Uroboros for launch across the entire planet."

"Are you fucking insane? The launch of those missiles could spark a nuclear war!" I yelled again, almost giving into the urge to punch this insane psychopath before me.

"Not when there is no time for the world to react." Wesker said, standing up from his chair, "The missiles are set to detonate once they reach optimal altitude, mere seconds from launch height." Wesker explained as he walked to the window. "There will be nothing the world can do to escape its end."

"And why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"That question leads to the second part of my plan." Wesker said as his reached in one of his pockets, pulling out another folded piece of paper and placing it on the table.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to the piece of paper.

"That," he pointed to it, "is a decoy map that shows empty silos. These are set up as traps to lure in the B.S.A.A.. These as well as the true locations are guarded by B.O.W.s, much like those you fought and worse."

"_So that's what the tests were for._" I thought, "Why give me this then?"

"You, my puppet, are going to lure the B.S.A.A. to their demise. More specifically" he said as he looked at me with red eyes, "...you're going to kill Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine."

"What?" I said, baffled, "Why do you need me to kill them specifically?" This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Those two have proven to be meddlesome and persistent at that in the past. No doubt that when the launch operation begins they will notice and take action against me." he said, "Instead of putting myself and my plans in jeopardy, you will kill them before I begin missile launch."

"I can't do that." I refused, "You'll just have to kill me."

Just then I could feel an extreme pain in my heart again. The pain increased to such an extreme that I lost balance and collapsed on the floor. I began feel nauseous and darkness closing in. Just before I could black out though the pain subsided, only for it to return.

"You forget who I am!" Wesker shouted, pounding my table and causing it to crack down the middle, "If you won't carry through with the plan then you will live out the rest of your days with the pain you feel now. I'll make it so terrible you _will_ beg for death."

I continued to endure the patterns of pain, sprawled out on the floor, clutching my heart.

"You _will_ carry through with the plan." Wesker said, looking at me on the floor.

I gave no reply. Blood began to come out my nose and mouth, I could taste it. So much of it.

"You will!" his punch broke my table in half, sending it and what was on it to the floor.

The pain and the embarrassment of dying in my own house on the kitchen floor was too much. After a few moments, I managed to breath out "Fine."

"Good." Wesker said, triumphant, "You will be inserted into the B.S.A.A.'s rank within the week. You are to give them the false map and lead them to their demise. I will not tolerate failure."

I was still collapsed on the floor, regaining my breath once again.

"The damage caused will heal in a few minutes." Wesker said as he began to see himself out.

"Oh," he said as he stopped where the contents of the table were on the floor. He grabbed the keys to the Boss Mustang. "You won't be needing these." he said as he walked out, "Await further instructions." was the last I heard of him from my spot in the kitchen as he walked out the front door.

Shortly after he disappeared outside I could hear the engine rev and the car pull away.

"Son of a bitch..." I said from the kitchen floor, pain gone but a hand still on my heart, angry again.

* * *

><p>Little more story there for you and the traditional 'Wesker being an asshole' moments.<p>

Once again thank you for reviews and I still look forward to your stories as well.


	7. Sin City

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Metal Gear Solid (references) or Pirates of the Caribbean (reference).

Sorry for the long-ass delay since my last update. Between reading other fics, school, looking for a job, and Prototype 2, I've been busy; but now I'm back.

I still recommend other's fics as well. I'm still waiting for updates on many and am looking forward to seeing how their stories come out.

Once again, as Naked Snake once said, "Sorry for being so late."

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Sin City ACDC

* * *

><p>After hearing the car pull away I began to contemplate my life at its current standing; other than wrecking my truck, fighting off necromorphic creatures, being chased by a coke machine with legs, and being forced to help with a bioterrorist's plans; my life is going pretty damn smoothly.<p>

Once my chest quit feeling like I had just swallowed fire, I managed to pull myself from the kitchen floor and brace myself against the wall. I stared at the remnants of my table and shook my head.

"Damn things aren't cheap." I mumbled to myself, hobbling towards the epicenter of Wesker's outburst.

I began to collect the objects that fell to the floor, but noticed something that was left behind; Wesker's sunglasses. Slowly and cautiously, I plucked the shades off of the floor and examined them. There wasn't anything very distinguishing about them except for his own logo which appeared to be that of a snake eating its own tail.

"That's original." I scoffed as I held them so the front of the glasses faced forward and I looked into the lens. Slowly, I moved them towards my face, pushing the small arms of the shades past my eyes until they rested on my nose.

At first, nothing happened, but then the shades began to show me a display of all sorts of data; position in the world, current temperature, and even a small crosshair in the middle. I wondered what it was for, until I took a glimpse of the Resident Evil 5 game case.

A bar quickly appeared above my vision and moved down, scanning the case. It recognized the two faces on the front of Chris and Sheva. It told me their names, health status, alertness level, body temperature, and other bits of data that would help make an informed decision on how to approach a threat. Of course, it read them as deceased because they registered no heat signatures or signs of life.

Finding it too much to look-at at once I removed the shades and put them on the counter, perhaps maybe I could find them of use. He probably left this pair on purpose. It would be nice to know a little bit about everyone, especially a potential threat.

"Just like S.O.P.." I thought to myself, remembering back to one of the many cut-scenes in Metal Gear Solid 4 about their advanced network of nano-machines. However, Wesker had the means to know all of that info without nano-machines.

By the time I had everything picked up and fixed and few moments of cussing like a maniac over what was happening, it was beginning to get late. Seeing as I had no form of transportation, I decided to spend the rest of my day relaxing. I was told that I would be placed within the B.S.A.A.'s ranks within the week, so my eyes drifted around my kitchen. Off in the corner of my kitchen, the one area Wesker had managed not to disturb, on a counter, was a bottle of spiced rum.

After the events that had transpired, I believed I deserved a drink. A little rum never hurt anyone, unless you drive, operate machinery, or drink as much as Captain Jack Sparrows. The rum was a gift from family; they understand that I'm responsible.

When I had my drink poured I decided just to sit down and watch some T.V.. I had nothing else to do.

At first I couldn't find anything, just a bunch of bull. 200+ channels and there isn't shit worth watching, but that was until I happened across a news station. Normally, I don't watch news, but what was on made my finger on the remote freeze. From what they were broadcasting, it looked like Hell had come to Earth.

The channel broadcast showed a town, about mid-day, with what looked like riot officers positioned in a defensive line across the width of a street. In front of them were pile-ups of cars and debris from crashes between them. Among the rubble, were residents of the town walking towards the riot officers. The thing that really made me worry, was the fact that the citizens weren't citizens anymore; they were all zombies.

Hundreds of them were converging on the riot officers, ready to devour them and the rest of the city. Even more intriguing was the fact that it was the same town my college was in which meant that it was also the location of the lab that I was taken to.

I snapped out of my gaze and took a gander at the T.V. once more. The zombies had closed the gap between them and the riot officers. The officers managed to thin them out a bit, but not enough. Eventually, the entire squad was overrun.

"_Not to sound apathetic, but gee; I never saw that coming._" I thought to myself while watching, a buzz already setting in from the rum.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. Not expecting any company, I instinctively reached for my 1911, but then realized that it was never returned to me.

"Come on in." I sighed, not caring much anymore anyway.

The door swung open and two black suited soldiers walked in, both bearing the same design held on Wesker's left-behind glasses on their shoulders.

"We trust that you have seen the news recently." said the first, eyeing the television. I said nothing, but I motioned with my hands for him to continue. "As you can see, there is a situation in-town involving a biohazard incident. We need you there."

"Let me guess, the B.S.A.A. will soon be there." I said, refilling my share of rum, still looking at the television.

"Affirmative. You will be transported to the outskirts of town within the hour, you have five minutes to prep." the first ordered, turning towards the second and motioning for him to give me something. The second soldier handed me a leather sheath. Contained within the sheath was a combat knife with a carbon fiber camouflage finish.

"Just a knife?" I asked, giving them the are-you-serious look.

"Affirmative. We can't give you any of our firearms, they could be traced back to us and they are too advanced to be available for civilian use." the second explained, "It would arouse too much suspicion in the B.S.A.A.'s troops, so the rest of your weapons will need to be procured on-site. And besides, you took down Mr. X, Wesker believes you will fair just fine."

"Says the super-human asshole." I said with hate dripping from the words.

Not wanting to continue the conversation, I turned to prepare to leave. I went to my room and put on a different shirt. Oddly enough, I was a Resident Evil fan, but didn't own any shirts for the series. I then found one that fit nicely; my shirt that said "This is My Zombie Killing Shirt." Feeling like a smart-ass, I slipped it on and headed back out into the living room. I was about to leave when I remembered the shades. I quickly walked over to the counter where they laid and snatched them up. One of the soldiers reminded me that I would need the false map to give to the B.S.A.A., so I grabbed it as well, walking to head out afterwards. As I walked by the T.V., I turned it off and proceeded to head out the door, the soldiers closing the door and walking towards a small civilian car they had used. I figured that is was to blend in.

I sat in the back while both soldiers sat in the front. After a few seconds the car was started and we began our drive into town. As I began to relax I placed the shades on a took a gander at the inside of the vehicle. I nearly jumped out of my skin, Wesker was in the car.

"Whoa, shit. What are you, a ninja or something?" I about yelled at point-blank range.

"I see you have the tool I left behind for you." he observed, "I trust you've taken the time to learn the basic functions?"

As I looked at him, the glasses began to scan him.

Body Temperature: 98ᵒ

Status: Alive

Condition: Calm

Alertness: Omniscient

Current Weapon: .50 cal. Israel Desert Eagle

Current Ammo Reserves: 15 .50 cal. Rounds

Treat Level: Hellish

I almost laughed at the last comment, but became weary of his weapon load-out. A weapon like that would turn someone's face into vapor at this range. I simply responded "Rodger."

"Good. Now, onto your current assignment." he began, "You will infiltrate the outbreak and procure a firearm. From there you will simply survive until the B.S.A.A. arrives to clean up the town and eradicate any infected within." I simply nodded. "Once they arrive they will no doubt find the lab located within. You will convince them to let you proceed with them, is that understood?"

"Sure." I replied.

"You are not to bring harm to Chris and Jill as of yet, they will be surrounded by colleagues and you will no doubt be gunned down before you can even fire a shot." Wesker pointed out, "When you enter the lab you are to plant the false information you have with you in a location they will no-doubt find, preferably within the offices to avoid suspicion. Is that clear?" Again, I only nodded.

"Good." was his reply as he looked towards the front of the car. "It would appear that we have arrived just outside the city limits. Get out. Do not disappoint me." he warned as I reached for the door. Once I got out of the car and began to close the door I heard Wesker say "What an impudent shirt." With that, I slammed the door and turned towards town, staring at the shit-storm in front of me.

Walking towards town, I noticed why I wasn't taken straight in; there were blockades. Slowly, so I didn't draw attention, I pulled the knife I was given from its sheath and held it blade-down in my left hand. As I did this I slowly crouched down and approached the barricade. Luckily, one of the guards were out taking a piss-break, facing towards town.

Slowly, while avoiding the attention of the other guards, I snuck up and waited for the guard to finish; I wanted to leave him some dignity. As soon as I heard the zip I took the knife and used the handle to knock him unconscious. He wouldn't be in any danger here. After he was out-cold I checked him for weapons. He left him rifle behind, but he had his sidearm. I was a shitty M92F. I checked him for spare clips and found two, each loaded to the brim. I checked his weapon; fifteen in the clip and one in the chamber, smart man.

After I had the weapon, I slowly began my trek into town.

* * *

><p>And... done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait and that there isn't hardly any action in this chapter, I promise more in the next.<p>

For now, enjoy this story as I am enjoying yours.


	8. Fear of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the songs contained in the titles, they belong to their respective owners.

Damn, it's been a while now hasn't it? I blame our schools or, more specifically, college for a large part of the delay. Gotta write those papers too to make the professors happy.

That, and a shout-out to A.J Scarlet and Sarah Victoria Cullen for inspiring me to write another chapter by reading their co-written story series Weirder Than Fiction (WTF). It's wonderful and full of WTF moments (clever naming on the title).

Hope I'm not too rusty myself though. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Fear of the Dark Iron Maiden

* * *

><p>The area just outside of town wasn't too populated. It contained houses placed a decent yard length apart, some of them were two stories high while others were three stories. Trees dotted some of the yards while others were bare. There was a two lane road that ran into town that all the houses sat near. Oddly enough, however, was that there were a large number of cars parked in both lanes and all were facing towards the countryside. Under the current circumstances, however, I'll accept this as normal.<p>

From what I could see it appeared that the area just out of town hadn't been disturbed at all as far as I could tell, unless you count the abandoned vehicles that lined the road. I stood at the driver-side of an older car and peeked inside, the keys were still in the ignition, but the car wasn't going anywhere. All the vehicles were nearly bumper to bumper as if they all lined up and tried to leave. The guards stationed outside made sure everyone didn't.

Just then, I noticed movement inside the car. I backed up, making sure nothing was behind me, and disengaged the safety on my 9mm. The car began to rock and sway slightly with whatever was moving within. Slowly, I reached my hand towards the door latch, keeping to the front of the car incase anything jumped out ready to eat my face. Aiming my gun with my right hand and pulling the handle with my left, the door released.

As soon as the door was free a force pushed up against it and flung it open. The forced knocked me back a bit, but I steadied and aimed at the door while moving to the front of the car. The shadow lurched out and quickly made its way to the front where I was. I almost fired, but I didn't; it was just a dog, and normal one at that. I released the pressure on the trigger and looked at the dog. It was a golden retriever, still clean and unaffected by the mess that plagued the city before me. The animal simply looked at me, shook its head, and ran between the cars and out of the city limits, away from hell.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that what it was didn't try to kill me, and holstered my gun.

Big mistake.

As soon as I attempted to make my way towards town I heard a sliding sound from behind me, like cloth against asphalt. Just then, a pair of hands reached out from under the car in front of the one I stood at and grabbed my legs.

"Shit!" I cried out as my legs were pulled from beneath me and my chin smacked the hood of the car I previously stood at, knocking the glasses from my face and nearly putting me in a daze.

I quickly recovered and kicked at the hands that held me. They released and I flipped over and looked under the car, right into the pale face of a zombie.

"Oh, fuck off" I muttered as I gave the zombie another kick, hitting it in the face and disorienting it enough for me to climb to my feet. I stumbled and leaned against the hood for support. Before I could properly rest the zombie began to pull itself towards me again.

"Persistent son of a bitch, aren't you?" I stated as the zombie continued its horizontal climb, "Let me help you with that." With that I reached down and grabbed the living corpse by its upper arms and yanked it forward, straight into the bumper of the car the dog left, smashing its face slightly. I picked the zombie back up by the arms again and placed its chin on the hood of the car and delivered the final blow by stomping on the back of its neck, snapping it and severing all connective tissue that was still left and sending the head flying into the back of the car it crawled from.

Once again I leaned against the hood of the car and let out another sigh. From what just happened I could tell this was going to be a fun night. Emphasis on fun. After a moment I stood away from the car and looked down at the corpse before me. Damn shame really, but now it's either them or me. Before I pulled my gaze away from the remains I noticed the glasses that fell from my face.

Slowly and carefully I reached down and picked them up, placing them back on my face. Just as soon as I did the familiar H.U.D. displayed itself, but there was a message blinking in the top of the lens.

"/Danger Imminent\" the message kept blinking and as soon as I focused on the lane of cars I saw why; most of them had shadows moving beneath them.

"How the hell did they all make it out here?" I questioned as I glanced around, "And why didn't these damn glasses warn me before?" I looked over at the corpse I killed between the cars and noticed bullet holes embedded in its legs. "_The bastards crawled_" I realized.

The glasses began picking up signatures and showed me the locations of the zombies in range:

Detection Radius: (5m)

Situation: /Danger\

Hostile Type: *Carrier*

Hostile Count: 34

Hostile Spread: [Surrounded]

Hostile Threat Level: ^Nominal-Moderate^

Hostile Weapons: None

Suggested Action: Leave The Area

There were slightly over a dozen signatures in front of me. I looked behind me, the rest of them were there.

"Alrighty then." I said to no one in particular and took the glasses' advice. Before running into town I quickly reached down to the severed head from earlier and picked it up by the hair. With a quick toss I threw it at a car behind me, towards the outside of town. The head bounced off the car's hood and triggered the alarm, signaling all of the zombies within earshot to the noise.

I navigated to the roadside and began running towards the inner city limits while the zombies mindlessly crawled to the car making all the noise, somehow thinking they could eat it. More power to them, they can eat what they want as long as it isn't me. I was just worried about what else lurked in town while I awaited the arrival of the B.S.A.A.

"_Chimeras, Hunters, and Tyrants oh my!_" I thought as I raced for the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics<strong>

_**Fear of the Dark**_** Iron Maiden**

I am a man who walks alone  
>And when I'm walking a dark road<br>At night or strolling through the park

When the light begins to change  
>I sometimes feel a little strange<br>A little anxious when it's dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
>I have constant fear that something's<br>always near  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark<br>I have a phobia that someone's  
>always there<p>

Have you run your fingers down  
>the wall<br>And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
>When you're searching for the light?<br>Sometimes when you're scared  
>to take a look<br>At the corner of the room  
>You've sensed that something's<br>watching you

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
>I have constant fear that something's<br>always near  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark<br>I have a phobia that someone's  
>always there<p>

Have you ever been alone at night  
>Thought you heard footsteps behind<br>And turned around and no one's there?  
>And as you quicken up your pace<br>You find it hard to look again  
>Because you're sure there's<br>someone there

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
>I have constant fear that something's<br>always near  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark<br>I have a phobia that someone's  
>always there<p>

Watching horror films the night before  
>Debating witches and folklores<br>The unknown troubles on your mind  
>Maybe your mind is playing tricks<br>You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
>On dancing shadows from behind<p>

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
>I have constant fear that something's<br>always near  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark<br>I have a phobia that someone's  
>always there<p>

When I'm walking a dark road  
>I am a man who walks alone<p>

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

* * *

><p>That's what I have for now. The next chapter was meant to be part of this one but it would've been a bit long, I thought I'd make it a challenge just to get into the city, and the song I had picked out didn't fit; it's for next time.<p>

I may be able to update a bit sooner now that college is out for a while.

I do hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoy the ones I read.

Everyone keep it up.


	9. The Trooper

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any songs used in the titles. They all belong to their respective owners.

I actually finished another chapter. Sorry to say though, that I might not have another up until Monday. Working weekends is a son of a bitch.

On with it then.

Chapter Nine: The Trooper Iron Maiden

After a few long minutes I had made it into the city limits, the run leaving me short of breath. All of this running wasn't what it is cracked up to be. Quickly I took a rest near a small shop that was part of a long strip of brick stores, like the older parts of downtowns, on the left side of the road. The shop consisted of a large front window with a well-lit interior as well as a single door on the right of the window. I took a quick scan of the area after viewing the store and noticed that there was another strip of them on the other side of the road as well, the rest of them looking much like this one. There were more cars in the street as well, but not as close together as the ones I previously escaped from. There was plenty of room to maneuver around the street in case of a confrontation. From the faded light I couldn't tell what was inside of them, but I had to be weary.

I took another look at the shop. The store I was standing in front of looked to be a bookstore, useless to me in my current situation. What was I going to do read everything to death with a monotone voice? The answer was simple; No. What would be useful is more ammo or even a decent melee weapon. Unfortunately for me, the stores in my immediate vicinity all contained nothing of the sort; that was all further into hell.

I let out a sigh and stood up from my resting position, drawing my M92F yet again and making sure it was ready to fire, and began my trek further into town. I knew that when the B.S.A.A. arrived they would head for a central location in the city to evenly cover ground so that's where I was going, but I had no idea how long it would take for them to arrive. It could be tomorrow or it could be within the week, I just had to survive until then.

"_Easier said than done_." I thought to myself, "_Should be fun._". I knew damn well that I was going to want to scream after this. Pretty much everything I have come across wanted me dead.

By the time I was half-way up the strip my shades began to blink a familiar message: /Danger Imminent\. "Again?" I questioned, annoyed, "What is it this time?" My question was answered by signatures that began to appear on the glasses. Zombies began to come out of cars and shops alike, amassing into a small horde. The glasses informed me of the usual stats as well their numbers. There were thirteen shamblers hobbling for me.

I had the ammo to deal with them, but what if I needed more of it further down the road? My only other weapon was the knife I was given, but it had a short blade incapable of going deep enough to sever anything.

Coming to a conclusion, I raised my gun and opened fire on the nearest zombie, hitting it in the head and laying it to rest forever. I shot three others, scoring headshots on two of them but only hitting another in the neck, the bullet taking a decent chunk with it. I quickly holstered my weapon as the zombie I just shot in the neck drew closer. It lunged for me, but I dodged to the side while moving to get behind it. I reached and grabbed the zombie beneath the chin and pressed my shoe against its back while pulling with my hands. The rest of the zombie's neck finally ripped away and I gave a quick twist to break the bones. Four down, nine to go.

I moved to the next zombie and swept kicked it, knocking it to the ground. From there I simply stomped its face in. Another moved in quickly and grappled with me, knocking my glasses off. It pulled its head back to get ready to bite and as soon as it came forward I head-butted the zombie and kicked it away. It stumbled backwards and struggled to gain its balance again so I used this opportunity to rush forward and use my shoulder to knock it down. The bastard fell back and cracked its head open on the curb, killing it instantly.

Using my momentum and quick burst of anger I ran forward and threw a punch as hard as I could straight into another flesh eater's chest. The force, coupled with the rotting state of the individual, caused the zombie's ribcage to cave and my fist to break through it. I grabbed hold of its heart before it could retaliate and ripped it out. It beat for a few seconds while the zombie merely stood there, finally collapsing moments later. Seven finished. This was getting eerily fun.

Two others ganged up and tried to eviscerate me. I threw the heart I held into the face of one while I grabbed the other by the arm. I swung him around and buried his head into the nearest car, crushing the skull and thankfully not setting off the alarm. Before the other could recuperate I used an uppercut with more anger focused on the punch to decapitate the zombie internally.

I drew my pistol again and shot another three in the head before putting it away again, feeling even more satisfied. Seven bullets down as well as twelve zombies. In my fit of rage I had lost sight of the last one and couldn't track it.

"Where did you go, bastard?" I said as I looked around me. The last zombie seemed to have vanished and to make matters worse it began to rain. Not a very heavy rain, but enough to slowly wet the environment and create noise. After a few moments the rain began to bring out the smell of the carnage that was before me. I ignored it as I looked for the last shambler.

As I slowly turned around I felt a force jump me from behind and pin me to the ground. Shortly after, I felt an intense pain in my shoulder. The son of a bitch tackled and bit me. Feeling the anger return I raised an elbow into the prick's face and knocked it back enough for me to roll over. The zombie lunged again, but I used my legs to kick it back onto the road and it fell on its back. I used this time to crawl over to a nearby car and use it to support myself as I got back up. I stood off to the side, by the door.

"Intelligent fucker, aren't you?" I stated as I looked at the zombie. As it struggled to get up, I saw why. Its skin began to rot and fall away quickly as the muscle tissue became exposed to air, giving it a pinkish red appearance. Its jaw opened up further as the teeth began to fall out, replaced shortly after by much larger and sharper teeth. I then realized what it was; a bloodshot. These assholes were a nuisance in the virtual world, and now they're a reality.

Just then, the bloodshot's chest opened up and revealed its heart, still beating. I sought to end that. This bastard bit me and as far as I know I may not survive it, it had to pay. As the chest cavity snapped back shut the beast thrust its upper body forward with enough force to throw itself through the air towards me, parting the rain as it went.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I grabbed the car door's handle and yanked it open. The bloodshot crashed through the window and it hung halfway through. I delivered a straight kick into its dome, knocking it out of the window and onto the ground next to the car. I slammed the car door shut to remove the obstacle between me and the bloodshot.

Its chest opened again to reveal its heart, probably a way of recuperating. This time, the zombie had made the mistake as I lurched forward and buried my knee into its chest. It tried to swipe at me, but its ribs were in the way and my leg as keeping the rips open. As it struggled to unpin itself from the ground I reached for my knife and pulled it from its sheath. I reversed the grip of the knife and looked at the creature's heart, slowly beating and becoming soaked with rain.

"Die, you son of a bitch." I spat angrily and drove the knife into its heart, causing it to cry out in pain. I stabbed again, and again. By the time I had finished the heart was barely beating, a few pumps every few moments, but that was it. I slowly stood up. The monster's rib cage barely closed shut as it lay in pain. Seeing this, I quickly finished it by crouching near its head, delivering more enraged punches with my good arm to its cranium and eventually cracking the skull open. After standing back up I noticed the bloodshot had finally expired and I felt the familiar satisfaction return.

I looked around me. Thirteen zombies lay dead, and I killed them all myself. I was satisfied, but I was quickly reminded of the pain where the last zombie bit me. I looked at my shoulder and saw the deep bite mark. Unfortunately, whatever Wesker gave me to cause my heart to seize wasn't making the wound heal. I had to find a treatment to at least get the wound to heal and quickly, I didn't need to sit and bleed and attract the whole neighborhood to fresh blood. I walked up to my shades and folded them up, tucking them into my pocket.

I looked in one of the stores and noticed it contained basic hardware, but nothing that would've aided in my previous endeavor. I opened the door slowly and aimed my gun in. After a few moments, when nothing lunged from the shadows, I holstered my gun and walked in and closed the door. I needed to cauterize the wound. On one shelf I noticed an apron and on another I found a grinder.

"Perfect." I said as I grabbed the apron. I knew what came next so I quickly tied a knot into one end of the apron. I put my knife down on the table. Checking the shelves further I found some metal irons lying around. I grabbed one and set it next to the grinder along with a pair of gloves. After checking that sufficient power was supplied I flicked the grinder on. As it ran I held the iron against the grinder evenly, causing sparks to fly and the iron to heat on the bottom. After a few moments, the iron was beginning to radiate extreme heat.

"Well, this is it." I stated aloud, nervous of what was to come next. I grabbed the knotted end of the apron and placed it between my teeth. I bit down and held the iron in my gloved hand. Before I could have any second thoughts I thrust the iron against my shoulder, causing me to bite down harder on the knot and the blood to bubble and harden as well as burning the surrounding skin. After an excruciating moment or so of burning and wanting to scream, I pulled the iron away from the wound and threw it down, still biting the knot.

After a while, I spit out the knot and looked at the wound. It wasn't bleeding and was definitely sterile, at least the top was. I couldn't tell if the virus had gotten any further, but I had no way of taking care of it anyway. I sat in silence, watching the rain outside slowly begin to dissipate and stop. When a few minutes had passed I let out a small chuckle.

"_Oh yeah, really fun._" I thought as I stood up to leave the store. I wiped my knife off on the apron and sheathed it, once again heading deeper into hell as I left the shop.

**Lyrics**

_**The Trooper**_** Iron Maiden**

You'll take my life but I'll take yours too

You fire your musket but I'll run you through

So when you're waiting for the next attack

You'd better stand there's no turning back

The bugle sounds the charge begins

But on this battlefield no one wins

The smell of acrid smoke and horse's breath

As we march on into certain death

Ooooooohhh

Ooooooohhh

The horse he sweats with fear we break to run

The mighty roar of the Russian guns

And as we race towards the human wall

The screams of pain as my comrades fall

We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground

And the Russians fire another round

We get so near yet so far away

We won't live to fight another day

Ooooooohhh

Ooooooohhh

We get so close near enough to fight

When a Russian gets me in his sights

He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow

A burst of rounds take my horse below

And as I lay there gazing at the sky

My body's numb and my throat is dry

And as I lay forgotten and alone

Without a tear I draw my parting groan

Ooooooohhh

Ooooooohhh

**I do not own this song.**

And there we have it, the end of chapter 9. That was fun to imagine and it's just the beginning of the shitstorm that lies ahead. I look forward to more from you guys as well.


	10. Dream Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any songs used in the titles. They all belong to their respective owners.

Chapter Ten: Dream Evil Dio

* * *

><p>I had lost track of the time that had passed from when I had left the hardware store till now. The night seemed perpetual, and the sounds of the dead roaming around were unrelenting. In the distance I could hear high-caliber gunfire, a few blocks away by the sound of it, so I made my way in that direction. At this point it could mean anything, but it couldn't be the B.S.A.A. quite yet. They would've only been able to make it into town via helicopter and I hadn't seen any fly overhead. I guess it wasn't too much to hope at this point.<p>

Walking towards the gunfire I kept a low profile, staying away from the center of the street and more towards darker storefronts and yards all while being careful to avoid running into any walking cadavers. The street had only a few zombies on them, but we all know how quickly that can change. In my current state I had to avoid all confrontation that I could.

The bite I had received earlier wasn't making things any easier and it felt as though it was getting worse. I could tell that the infection was spreading and it was making its way down my arm. It didn't feel like it was spreading much anywhere else, yet, and I was glad for that.

Slowly, I made my way to a lighted alley and decided to take a rest. I leaned my back against the wall of one of the buildings flanking me, but remained standing in case I had to move quickly. I took into account the old brick structures that still stood and the fire escapes that were grafted to the sides of the buildings just in case I needed to reach an elevated position should I be swarmed.

For the time being, however, there was nothing after me and the only interesting sound nearby was the sound of the distant gunfire I heard earlier. I sat and listened for a bit, but upon doing that I noticed something odd. There was smaller arms fire mixed in with that of the heavier sounding weapon. What made that odd was the fact that the lower caliber weapon's sounds were beginning to thin out. Reloading became out of the question when several moments passed and no more joined in. I seriously doubted that anyone who willingly came into this mess would've brought insufficient ammo. Someone was picking them off.

"_Or something._" I thought to myself, slowly pushing away from the wall. I had to find out what was going on now with that new revelation and help whoever was in trouble. The gunfire wasn't far away now, maybe just across a street or two, so I made my way as fast as I could. I was able to move my arm, but doing so caused pain to move up and down the extremity. At the moment, however, I had to ignore it. I had to reach whoever it was that was in trouble, they may know when the B.S.A.A. is set to arrive.

My mind suddenly went back to Wesker's orders of killing Chris and Jill, filling me with more hatred for the abomination of a man. How did he expect me to eliminate them anyway? They were both highly trained and would probably sniff out my motives quickly, but at the same time I'd almost rather spill the beans and risk dying of a pureed heart than kill them. Every step I took reminded me that Wesker needed to be stopped, and heading towards the gunfire was one milestone closer to that goal.

I finally made my way to an alley that emptied into a street that held the current skirmish and I began to slow down, getting my gun at the ready in case of any surprises and keeping it in front of me. There were fires in the street in front of me that were throwing eerie shadows about. Funny how nothing else was drawn to the sound, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As I began to approach the end of the alley the gunfire stopped, noticing this I stopped as well. This had begun to make me extremely nervous, but I slowly pressed on. As I neared the end of the alley, about thirty feet or so to the end, I saw a large shadow appear on the wall. A split moment later a deep, menacing laugh came from whatever was left standing in the street, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I had never in any way, shape, or form, heard something so disturbing as this creature's laugh.

Whatever it was, it was massive and deadly, and my puny little M9 with roughly half a magazine wasn't going to do didly-squat to it. I had to think of a strategy. I could either sneak my way into the street to see what it is and hopefully find a weak point, or I could just back up and find a way around all-together. Whoever was fighting against it was most likely dead, but the lingering thought that someone had survived somewhere ate at me.

Suddenly though, before I could make a final decision, my head began to pound almost instantly. The pain was strong enough to bring me to my knees. It was far worse than having a migraine with congestion in a loud room while banging your head against the floor. The terrible part was that it was getting worse, but I dared not cry out in pain due to the threat in the street. As I brought my arms up to steady and support my head I instantly noticed something about my left arm; it had black veins running through it. This really raised my worry of the bite's effects on my body. I didn't know at this point whether I was going to die and reanimate as a mindless corpse, or as something worse. At these thoughts the pain began to intensify even more until finally I collapsed on the ground, just lying there and hoping that it would end soon. Someone seemed to have heard me because after a few more moments of agonizing pain, I had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>-An undetermined amount of time later-<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly began to awaken from the darkness, not being able to fully open my eyes yet. I quickly became aware of my resting position. I was laying down on my stomach with my arms at my sides. I still couldn't fully open my eyes, much to my disappointment. It was almost like when you're sleep deprived, take a ten minute nap and then try to open your eyes. While I was trying to regain my vision I began to bring my arms towards my front so I could push myself from the ground. During this I became aware of other things as well such as a medium breeze and distant sounds.<p>

That's when I noticed the ground's texture, it felt grainy and almost exactly like sand. I tried harder to open my eyes and with some willpower and conviction, I opened them. Being able to see I could confirm that I was laying on sand. This alarmed me.

"_Wasn't I just in town?_" I thought in a panicked manner, trying to remember that night's events and where I was when I last held consciousness.

As I was trying to lift myself from the ground I noticed someone step out from the right of my vision. The first things to come into view were a black pair a tanker boots. Tucked into those was a pair of black cargo pants with various combat equipment pouches and holsters strapped to the legs. I noticed a 1911 in the holster, still with a shine to the metal. As I looked further up, dread began to set in.

The individual that stood before me was somewhere between human and something nearly demonic. While they wore a simple black t-shirt over their torso and a watch on the right wrist, the other features were what stood out. The arm that the watch was attached to was mostly normal except that the hand was beginning to develop claws, two to three inch protrusions from the ends of each finger including the thumb. The left arm was much worse. While the arm was toned, the skin was darkened to almost a jet black. There were dark red veins coursing through the arm, but they looked almost like they were on the surface of the skin. Upon a longer glimpse I could tell that the skin had hardened into an armour of sorts. There were small growths of armoured skin where the first knuckles of the fingers were as if more for punching than protection. The hand on this arm was larger as well with the claws on the fingers reaching four to five inches long.

Slightly higher I could see something behind the person. It looked as though they were standing in front of some sort of arched wall, but after letting my vision focus I could see that they had large black wings protruding from their back.

As I looked further up I finally caught sight of the entity's face. I had almost screamed from both shock and horror.

It was me.

Standing there, before me, was me.

It was impossible. How could that be me? Maybe it was just someone really close in resemblance, but in my years I had yet to see someone who had looked just like me.

After a brief silence, the creature spoke from its standing position, eyeing me as it spoke.

"**I see you've finally decided to wake your ass up**." my mimic spoke, almost as if in a calm tone. I was still in too much shock from what I had seen to speak. It was beginning to be too much.

"**Come here, I want to show you something.**" The figure said as it reached down with its larger clawed hand and grabbed my neck roughly, dragging me from the ground and into a kneeling position, then took a place standing behind me. Once it had pulled me up and stepped out of my view, I finally noticed my surroundings.

I was on top of a large hill overlooking an empty field overtaken by sand. The wind was blowing mildly, causing little drifts of sand to blow by and around the hill. In the field were tiny dunes starting to form, much like subtle waves in an ocean. There wasn't much foliage to speak of except for a few bushes and dying or dead trees dotted across the landscape. Out further in the distance I saw the remains of a city.

The city was in ruins. Some of the major buildings that could be seen from afar were mostly reduced either to rubble or the simple framing they were based on. The neighborhoods that I could see from our vantage point were beginning to disappear beneath the sand. Though I wasn't able to see very deep into the ghost town, I could tell that the damage was catastrophic. Taking into account the outer surroundings, I would say apocalyptic.

"What…..what caused all this?" I asked in more shock than I had been in before. Sure, the sight of seeing a demonic version of myself was bad, but everything within my field of view totally destroyed took the cake.

"**Time, neglect, weathering down by the elements…**" the figure said while gazing out towards the picture of destruction, slowly shifting its gaze towards me, "**...and you.**" It finally finished.

"Me?" I spoke with disbelief, not being able to believe that for a second, "How could I have caused so much destruction?"

"**I can't give you the whole story,**" my mimic said as it released the back of my neck, slowly stepping to my right side while facing the horizon and keeping the jet black arm close. From this close proximity, I could see that the skin on the left arm was almost scaly, "**but I can tell you that you were played from the very beginning by none other than Albert Wesker.**"

I almost scoffed at this. "Tell me something I don't know."

"**Like I said, I can't give the whole story. I can say that while you and the two heroes whose lives you were meant to take are combing through the world and chasing false leads, Wesker sets his true plans into motion while using you to keep the B.S.A.A. off of his scent.**" It said while still looking out to the horizon.

"Then how does this all add up to you being here?" I asked as I looked up. I could see that it was still looking out at the city, like it was looking for something. "How is it that I become….you?" This seemed to strike something inside it, like I hurt it by asking that question, but it simply replied.

"**You can look at me as what the combination of viruses have laid out as a blueprint for what is to come.**" It said as it looked at me. That's when I noticed that the left eye of the creature was a mixture of red and gold in the iris while the pupil was that of a slit. This made me move away just a bit from my kneeling position. It smiled at this. "**And before you ask, as for this dream, just think of it as déjà vu, but déjà vu that can be prevented.**"

I was momentarily shocked. It was almost as if it read my mind. "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked suspiciously and for good reason, usually when the virus takes someone's body it takes their mind too.

It let out a small chuckle at this, "**I guess you'll just have to trust me, I'm your only hope.**" It said as I began to stand. The creature quickly checked its watch and then looked at me.

"**Well, I suppose we've chatted long enough**" it began, slowly stretching its left hand claw out, **"Time to wake up.**"

And with that final sentence, and before I could react, it lurched forward and drove its arm clear through my chest cavity. The pain didn't even register as I began to drift into unconsciousness, my body felling as though I was floating upside down and with that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter turned out alright. I'm a bit tired, sick, and as a result of being sick my eyes are tearing up constantly and drying up just as often. Keeps everyone away though because they all think I have pink eye….good times. I also realize that this is extremely late, but I like to write when I can or when the inspiration comes to me. Eerily enough, this chapter actually appeared in a dream I had. Hopefully no foreshadowing.<p>

On another note; I still read stories on this site diligently. I even find myself going back to unfinished stories and reading them again just because they are that good. I hope to see updates as you guys keep me going too. Also, the reviews are nice as well. Makes me feel good to know someone likes the crap that crawls from my mind.

Lastly, I still plan on keeping the songs in at the end as well as some of the ones I pick go well with the chapter….or they're just awesome to listen to. (I'd have put Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Iron Maiden in at some point, but the lyrics would take up a few pages or so in the format I use. That's thirteen (13) minutes of awesomeness right there).

Hope you enjoyed and I will be reading your Resident Evil fics as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics<strong>

_**Dream Evil**_ **Dio**

All's well at the midnight hour  
>You're ready to fly<br>Don't think about the darkness  
>Or the rumbling in the sky<p>

Somewhere on the morning road  
>Just waiting for you<br>Some things that just could never be  
>Are calling up a spell so you can see<p>

Dream evil  
>The dark that you find in the back of your mind<br>Dream evil, dream evil

Don't go to the edge of rainbows  
>Don't close your eyes<br>Like things that can't be real  
>The truth is really lies<p>

Don't wish on a rising star you could  
>Open up the door<br>Where things that just should never be  
>Are calling up a spell so you can see<p>

Dream evil  
>The dark that you find<br>Can come out of your mind  
>Dream evil<br>Take you away

Oh no it's the midnight hour  
>Don't leave me alone<p>

Those things that just should never be  
>Are calling up a spell so you can see<p>

Dream evil  
>Dream evil<br>Dream evil  
>Dream evil<br>Dream evil

Oh no it's the midnight hour  
>Don't open the door<br>Don't go to the edge of rainbows  
>Don't sleep any more<br>You'll dream evil  
>You'll dream evil<br>You'll dream evil  
>Dream evil<p>

**I do not own this song.**


End file.
